typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhoon Compass (Ship)
The UAC Typhoon Compass TYPE:GENESIS is an "assault cruiser+" type starship. Renovated by primarily Ch'tannae workers from an ancient derelict frigate, she serves as the first and primary galleon of the Stormwind Pirates, and is captained by Valley Stormwind. She is also more humbly referred to with the initials TC, or as the short form TyCom. Appearance and Layout At approximately 270 meters length, the Typhoon Compass is a relatively small, sleek frigate with almost blade-like flight panels and a distinct, semi-gloss cobalt blue finish and crimson highlights. From a top-side view, the craft has the resemblance of a T. The red TC insignia is adorned on both of its flight panels, serving as its physical jolly roger. The interior layout of the craft is divided into a series of layers, connected by elevators. *'Captain's Quarters': The topmost level of the Typhoon Compass belongs solely to Valley. Here, she may sleep, eat and work in full solitude. Among other amenities, she keeps her worktable for gunsmithing and repairs, as well as a small private armory and workout equipment. The Captain also has direct access to the roof of the hull. *'Command Level': The key converging point for the ship, the main bridge is designated towards the bow of the ship, with the adjacent main airlock. From here, the Compass may be piloted and navigated with aid from the onboard virtual intelligence, Dione, as well as engage in the cyberwarfare operations. The level also includes a briefing and information room and the ship's main armory, where weapons may be stored, constructed and rearranged.' '''The back area of the Command Level includes detention area, with holding cells for detainees when necessary. *'Crew Level': The crew quarters and bathrooms are on this floor, allowing the crewmen to relax or de-stress. Keno has the next-largest quarters on the ship with personal workspace. There is a lounge which allows for entertainment and recreation, also connected to a kitchen and dining room. The infirmary, science lab and life-support systems are also on this floor. Dione's VI core is based in the infirmary. *'Combat and Engineering Level, Cargo Bay': This level provides direct access to many of the armaments and the engines of the ship, for control and maintenance. The ship's HALO drive core and the ''"''Typhoon Compass"'' core are based on this floor. The storage deck takes up space on this level and into its own area below, with direct access into the hangar deck for locating goods. It also includes the waste storage and compactor. *'Hangar': The easiest way to enter the ship is perhaps in the hangar deck, the lowest level of the Compass. Here, 2-4 smaller crafts can be stored here; Valley's gunship, the Stormwind, is initially the only ship located inside the hangar. Capabilities Geared as a frigate, the TyCom a fast, maneuverable galleon. With high-performance anti-matter thrusters, she can achieve exceptional speed and velocity to strike swiftly and effectively, as well as carry herself into FTL space using the standard HALO drive system to open its own gates. A distinct feature of its system, however, is the T-Core aka the Teras Coordinate, also referred to as the "True" Typhoon Compass; an ancient drive core that exhibits odd abilities and an erratic capacity for travel without FTL space. It has yet to be fully realized in potential. The Typhoon Compass' first line of defense are Burst concussive shields, to deflect most projectiles, namely torpedoes. What the barriers fail to deter, the armor tries to absorb and disperse, like energy blasts. Deflectors - high heat-generating rockets, can deter seekers in an evasive situation. Offensively speaking, the Gladius missile array is the primary weapon system, launching piercing warheads designed to cause a spatial rend to opposing barriers, punching through into the hull of a starship. Phalanx lasers are the secondary offense and point defense, projecting energy to pummel hulls and nullify incoming torpedoes. Several of these may be operated manually. Thirdly, the Flambard Cannon is built below the ship's bow. An anti-meteor cannon, it exerts a purely destructive high-temperature blast, but needs cooling time post-fire. Category:Starships